Percy Jackson and the Force of Darkness
by Malum Blade
Summary: Percy feels like the gods don't deserve him and joins forces with Erebus, Tartarus, and Nyx. Tartarus seeks revenge on the gods which leads to numerous deaths of Percy's friends. How will Percy react? Will he help them or turn entirely EVIL?
1. Chapter 1

Lord Raider of the Forces of the Dark

**Hi guys! This is MalumBlade with my 3rd fanfiction. There will be lots killing and BLOOD. Don't worry, your favorite characters will die. (Evil cackle)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO**

Percy's POV:

I sat at the edge of a cliff, looking down at the beach. I thought of all the good deeds I have done. I brought back Zeus's lightning bolt, I got the Golden Fleece and saved Camp, I saved Annabeth, I found out what Kronos was doing, I saved Olympus, I went to Camp Jupiter and united the two Camps, I fell into Tartarus to save my girlfriend and opened the Doors of Death. I have done too much for the gods. Now that I am 20 years old, not foolish, not hopeful, I realized that the gods never gave me anything back for what I have done. Zeus, my dad, Athena, Hermes, never said a simple "thank you" or "you rock". The gods never awarded me, gave me a hug, or give me a pat on the back. "The gods don't deserve me." I murmured, tracing my hand across the pile of dirty rocks. I laid down on the ground and put my ear against the ground. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. I jumped and quickly swirled around, Riptide in hand. A figure came out of the ground, it was Erebus, the god of darkness. "The gods don't deserve you you say?," Erebus started. I nodded nervously scared if he came to kill me. "I don't think they deserve you either." I nodded again looking like the president bobble heads from Washington D.C. "Percy, you are a good person, fighter, and thinker, why don't you join the army of Tartarus?," Erebus came closer to me and rest his dark hand on my shoulder. "You will be treated with respect and you will be the army leader." This offer was too good to turn down. Besides, no one at Camp wanted to see me, maybe I would be better off this way. Erebus held out his thick, rough hand for me to shake. "Deal." I said shaking the rock like hand. Erebus cackled and everything disappeared in the darkness.

_At Tartarus_

I screamed in pain and I spun around and around in circle in midair. It felt like my skin was ripping off and my eyes were popping out. All I could hear was the crazy laughter of Erebus. Finally, we stopped and I found myself in Tartarus. The big sharp rocks stood on either side of us and bubbles of reforming monsters were bulging from the ground. "Welcome to Tartarus, Percy." a deep voice echoed. The voice didn't belong to Erebus and definitely not Hades. "Master Tartarus." Erebus bowed. I followed Erebus and awkwardly bent down. "Erebus , bring Percy to the ROOM." Tartarus commanded with emphasis on the word room. Erebus got up with his bent position and marched farther into the pit, Tartarus.

_The Room_

We stopped at a dark dark cave, darker than Erebus himself. It was the place of Nyx. "Oh Lady Nyx!," Erebus called. "Percy is here to see you!" After a few minutes of silence another voice called back to Erebus "Bring the boy in."

**Short chapter but I promise that the next will be longer. This chapter is probably the most "clean" one of all. So if you can't handle death, blood, and intensive description on gross stuff, DON'T READ ON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings, back with the next chapter. This chapter will be more um whatya call it…...BLOODY! Yay! I LOVE BLOOD!**

_Still in the Room_

Percy's POV

"Hello. Percy." Nyx said in a 100% creepy way. She motioned for me to sit on the fancy couch. "Listen Percy," Tartarus boomed. "Its gonna hurt but just hold on." I trembled, not knowing what they were going to do to me. "Go and lay down there." Erebus pointed at a large silver table, like the ones they make Frankensteins on in movies. I slowly walked to the silver table and laid down on the hard cold surface. "Close your eyes." Nyx added as Erebus moved towards me with a laser.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed. Erebus was literally burning my skin. He went an inch deeper and thats when my body lost it. Blood kept spurring out (MalumBlade: Don't worry he won't die) and my organs failed to keep my body going. "STOOPPPPPPPP! PLEASE!" I screamed on top of my lungs as Erebus started taking out my organs and replaced them with metal engines. My stomach had a huge hole in it and my skin was red. "Fix the whole." I heard Tartarus say. I could only hear now that I was almost dead. "Good now, get the fire." Nyx remarked. I bleeding through my mouth now, somewhat like when you drool in sleep. My eyes were bulging out and about to fall off. They were dry and bleeding. Suddenly, I felt my body burn. A bucket of fire was poured on to me. I tried to scream but my mouth was already occupied with blood. I tried to squirm but my body was too weak and too bloody. Everything went black.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *

I am DEAD! I don't remember anything from my past but I know who my family is Erebus, Tartarus, and Nyx. "Hello?" I heard the voice of my uncle, Erebus. "Erebus?" I replied weakly. My voice was low and I spoke like an evil transformer. Suddenly, I got a blurry vision of the world. For some reason, I was lying on an uncomfortable silver table, Erebus stood over me with bloody heads. Somehow, the blood smelled like me. Tartarus was behind Erebus looking over his shoulder while Nyx licked blood off the table. "Yes its me." Erebus replied happily. "With us!" added in Tartarus. He put his arms around Erebus and Nyx. "Family!" I cried and ran to Erebus, Tartarus, and Nyx. We all did hugs like we met in a really long time. "Wait? What is my name?" I asked stupidly. Erebus, Tartarus, and Nyx smiled. "Your name is Raider Mosesky." Nyx replied grining from ear to ear.

_At Camp Half Blood_

No One's POV:

Zeus, the king of the Gods himself visited Camp Half Blood because of an important message. "I COME HERE! RESPECT ME! I AM SO COOL!" Zeus bellowed. The campers including Mr. D, kneeled down and mummered "Zeus, you rock, you are so cool! We want to be just like you!" It was a poem Zeus made his son Apollo write as the national song of Camp Half Blood. "Ok, stop stop!" Zeus said blushing. He tried to act as if he didn't enjoy the attention but Zeus was not good at hiding his feelings. "I have new," Zeus started suddenly getting sad "Percy Jackson had gone to Tartarus's side." The group of campers freaked out. "Percy?" some said "Why would he go to the bad side?" other said. "Betrayer!" the rest said. The only people insulting Percy was Chiron and Annabeth (since Zeus is not counted as human). "The time has come for Percy to go in the same path every other hero." Chiron whispered.

**Howya all like it! Just a bit more blood on this chapter. WARNING: THERE WILL BE MORE BLOOD AS THE STORY GOES ON! This is a spolier but, the first to die is…..(drum roll) CAN'T TELL YA! I hope you like my story! Please comment and add me as your favorite author!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter. I promise that this one is more gross and blood thirsty. I AM SO SORRY I HAVE EVIL THOUGHTS. IF YOU CAN'T STAND YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS DYING. STOP READING.**

No One's POV

Every famous Greek hero (Malum: This is not true) turns to dark and evil then realizes their mistake and dies. It's a tragic thing to happen but demigods always turn that way. A few years ago, Camp Half Blood lost Tamie, and before that Luke. The gods always believed that Percy was different and that he will stay forever but they were wrong. "Whats going to happen?" Annabeth asked worriedly. For the first time, Annabeth wasn't the one with the solution. "WHATS GOING HAPPEN?," Zeus roared. All the camper stepped back a foot so they wouldn't be spit on. "WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE YOU IDIOT!" Out of the blue, Athena walked out of the trees. "No we are not," she remarked calmly. Everyone lost focus on Zeus and turned to face Athena. "I have a plan." Zeus stopped raging and quieted down for a minute. "Whats the plan Athena?" he asked full of concern. "Why don't the gods train the camper? Than the campers can learn more faster and learn more skills." Athena stated clearing her throat. All the campers nodded their heads in agreement. Zeus raised is bulging hand. "THAT WAS MY IDEA!" he said loudly over the crowd of noises. "Ok, then we will get started tomorrow." Chiron said still looking worried.

**Sorry. This was not a good paragraph. I have the flu so I can't type a lot.**

_Lord Raider's Palace_

Raider's POV

"Lord Raider?," Erebus stuttered kneeling down in front of my throne. I looked up with my fury red eyes. "I-I would like you to meet your wife Tamie." Tamie….I heard that name before. She was the camper who left just before I became a new camper. "Wife?" I asked innocently. "Sorry Lord," Nyx said strolling into the throne room. "As King you need a queen." I sighed. Being king didn't mean you could decide on everything. To calm me down, I dipped my hand into the cup of blood by my throne. I loved the feeling when blood stays on my hand and slowly drips to the ground. "Lord?," Erebus stuttered again. "This is Tamie, now Lady Cord." There stepped out a beautiful woman, about 22 years old. She had the long golden blonde hair, I like and the deep shade of red eyes. "Hello Lady Cord," I said charmingly. "Come to me." Cord gracefully walked over to my throne and sat on my lap. She too, stuck her hand in the bucket of blood. "I will have the new throne by tomorrow." said Tartarus from above. I nodded carefully placing Cord in my lap so I wouldn't get blood on her beautiful silk gown. Erebus, Tartarus, and Nyx walked out of the room leaving me and Cord to plan out the details.

_At Camp Half Blood_

Raider's POV

Cord and I decided to go to Camp Half Blood to spy on what the campers were doing. Behind, the bushes in our camouflage clothing, I could see Annabeth running around, Jason and Piper, and Nico sitting in front of the Hades cabin. Slowly and carefully I used my new magic trick (Malum: Yes. Percy learns magic tricks from the dark gods) and turned Cord and me to normal campers. We snuck out of the woods and walked in camp. "Oh! Camper!," cried Annabeth rushing towards me and Cord. "Here is the schedule for the next few months!"

7:00 Get up

7:10 Breakfast

7:45 War Strategy with Athena

8:15 Archery with Artemis

8:45 How to scare your opponents with poems with Apollo

9:15 Fighting in every single way with Ares

10:00 Be cool like Zeus with Zeus

11:00 Lunch

11:30 Ten minute break

11:40 Screaming with Hera

12:15 Making armor with Hephaestus

1:00 How to be pretty and make your opponents fall in love with Aphrodite

1:30 Drunk Fighting with Mr. D

2:15 Being smart at War with Chiron

2:45 Get ready for capture the flag

3:00 Capture the flag (gods vs campers)

5:00 Ten Minute Break

5:10 Dinner

6:00 Free time

7:00 Sleep

"Wow. Tough schedule." I gruffed. Annabeth nodded and helped Cord with her schedule. I stared and looked at the girl I loved before. Suddenly the love turned into bitterness and Riptide swung. "EKKKKKKKK!"Annabeth screamed clutching her throat. Her hands barely covered up the blood that was dripping out the hole on her neck. Annabeth cough making blood spill out of her mouth on to the ground. She coughed and coughed until her eyes went blank and fell to the floor. Yes, I had cut her throat. Cord grabbed my muscular arms in her long ones. "What are we going to do?" she asked. Cord was sweating from head to toe. I carried her with my arms and disappeared in thin air.

No One's POV

Camp had just lost one of our best campers, Annabeth. She was giving papers to a couple of campers but had been killed shortly after. Thalia came with the hunters and went nuts over the death of her best friend. Athena was clearly angry. Her favorite daughter was beheaded and bleeding on the floor. The Hermes cabin was observing her body and how blood was coughed up from the mouth. "The war," Athena whispered. "Percy had come."

**How was it! Sorry for Percabeth fans. Annabeth died, its true. ITS ALL PERCY'S FAULT!**

**Haha! I am sort of running out of ideas. Please comment some and new powers Percy should have.**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you don't like my writing, don't read it. Please don't give me bad comments. If you have questions about me or my stories comment. I enjoy reading your comments!**

_**Matt: Nobody wants their favorite characters to die you asshole.**_

**Malum: I know that. But, I am evil so live with it and please don't swear on my stories. Swear in some other people's stories.**

**Sorry guys. This comment really stood out to me and then he went on about only psychos will like this crap.**

**Malum: Well, Matt we all know you are a psycho since you are reading my stories.**

Percy's POV

"Why did you this sh*t?" Cord asked still grabbing on to my arm (Malum: Sorry for the swearing). Seriously, a guy starts hating a beauty when she is literally stuck to him 24/7. Cord was very mad at me for beheading an "innocent" girl. Quote on innocent because in my opinion Annabeth ruined my life. If I haven't met her I could have been less in love and have less hope. Things could have been so much easier. "I DID THIS SH*T FOR REVENGE!," I raged. My eyes literally flickered. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN SHE CAUSED ME?!" Crap, I just screamed at my beloved queen. Cord was very emotional and she would make me hella guilty when she was mad. "Raider?," Cord was literally sobbing right now. "Raider?" This was killing me. I am a gentlemen and I can't not go around leaving crying girls on the floor. "Raider. Lord Raider." A voice said. Thinking it was Cord "WHAT? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I hissed. But when I turned around, there stood Nathan, the son of Hades. "Uh Lord Raider?," he whispered looking a bit scared. _Breathe in and breathe out_ I thought. "Yes. Nathan what is it." I said calmly looking at my toes. My heart might be metal but at least I have one. "Lord Erebus, Lord Tartarus, and Lady Nyx are planning an attack on Camp at dawn." Cord finally let go of my arm and started begging on the floor. "PLEASE DONT GO!," she whined. I couldn't stand her anymore. "PLEASE DONT-" Cord's blonde head fell off and on to the cold ground. Her beautiful blue eyes stared blankly with a gallon of blood dripping slowly like the sound of the clock. Tick tock tick tock. _B*tch_ I thought. _Nobody wanted you around anyways_. This was the second time I murdered someone and the hundredth time I felt like killing Cord, guess my dream came true. "LORD RAIDER WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU DO!?" Cried Erebus running into the room. He stared at the mess Cord made on the ground. "I killed her, uncle. I couldn't take it anymore." I spoke my mind. "Who cares?," Tartarus said coming into the room. "Nobody wanted her around anyways." I sighed. I literally thought Tartarus would bring Cord back to life or something. "Raider," Nyx sighed. "You need a new wife." _God what the f*ck was it about me having wives. I would probably end up life King Henry at this point._ I thought. "Fine," Erebus declared "We will attack camp tomorrow. Raider kidnap a girl. We'll change her."

_At Camp_

No One's POV

"GUYS!," the Stroll brothers yelled waving their hands. "ITS A RUMOR! LORD RAIDER IS GOING TO DESTROY CAMP AT DAWN!" Everyone shook their heads hoping that the rumor was fake. "Sadly, it's so true. Listen. You guys fight. I am busy making my wife a salad." Zeus yelped zipping off to Olympus. "He's a f*cking scaredy cat." Athena sobbed still not over the fact that her favorite daughter died. "Per-Lord Raider will come soon," Chiron said looking at the clock "Girls hide. Boys fight." Clarisse raised her hand. "I don't get why the boys get to kill and the girls have to hide!?" She yelled. "Listen. Lord Raider will kidnap one of the girls as his new wife," Chiron explained. The Aphrodite girls squealed. They finally got the chance to marry Jackson. "We don't want any harassment." Clarisse raised her hand again. "I still don't get why-" "GIRL JUST F*CKING HIDE!" Abby, an Aphrodite girl screamed. Her sisters screamed along with her. That clearly shut Clarisse up. "Use the techniques I taught-" Ares started but was interrupted by a yell. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'" The campers looked up to find Lord Raider flying in the sky, standing on top of a cloud. "B*TCHESSSSSSSSS!" Lord Raider dodged all the arrows, swords, knifes, aka Everything. "HIDE. JUST HIDE!" Ares screamed fighting.

Percy's POV

"B*TCHESSSSSSSSSS!" My battle cry was very weird but also very intimidating. "HIDE. JUST HIDE!" I heard Ares screamed. A bunch of girls ran for their lives into the Forest, the big house, and to their cabins. I was looking for a specific girl, possibly with gray eyes and blonde hair. "10 TROOPS!," I yelled pointing my staff "GO FIND A GIRL WITH GRAY EYES AND BLONDE HAIR NOW!" 10 troops, ran out of the battle field and searched the Camp. I saw my old friends fighting their hearts out. Grover, Thalia (she doesn't have to hide because she is Zeus's daughter), Katie, Travis, Conner, everyone was doing their best. "HEY LORD RAIDER!," someone called. I looked down and saw a young 5 year old girl who looked just like Annabeth. "SCARED? GET DOWN HERE AND BATTLE ME!" She was perfect. She was just what I was looking for. I swooped down on my cloud, and snatched the girl. "GETMEHDOWN!" the girl screamed. "RETREAT I GOT HER!" I swung my staff and flew off into Tartarus.

No One's POV

"Is everybody here?" Chiron asked calling attendance. The first battle was over and no one died. Some people had injuries so the Apollo kids were taking care of them. "We are missing someone from our cabin." Cried the Athena cabin leader, Colmes. "Who?" Chiron asked desperately. The campers turned to stare at Colmes with huge pleading eyes. "Annabeth's daughter, Amanda."

**How was it? SPOILER ALERT: AMANDA IS ALSO ****PERCY ** **Lord Raider's DAUGHTER!**

**Clarification: Years passed and Lord Raider is 25 now. So it is possible for him to have a daughter**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION: What do you think my next story should be about? Answer in comments**

**1) Percabeth kidnapping**

**2) Percabeth life**

**3) Anything else( if this choice. Write what you what in comments)**


	5. Author's Freakin Note

**Guys! I am literally crying right now because I will not be able to finish this fanfiction. DAMMIT! If you want to take over my story go ahead just say "This idea was given from MalumBlade" or something like that. I am too busy to continue AND I completely ran out of ideas. I SO SORRY! Go Ahead Kill Me I Wouldn't Care! I will write another fanfiction and this time you guys can choose. **

**1) Percabeth kidnapping (Percy and Annabeth get kidnapped in highschool)**

**2) Percabeth life (Percy and Annabeth are older with children and stuff)**

**3) Anything else you want (can be PJO, HOO, HP, HG, etc.)**

**If you choose 3) just comment what you want**

**I AM SO SORRY!**


End file.
